


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 32

by LW123



Category: 188男团 针锋对决 颜司卓 王晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 8





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 32

寄件人住在鑫海小区，颜司卓找上门就在他跟王晋冷战的那几天。  
北京老城区有很多这样的住宅区，地理位置雄踞二环，时间却定格在八九十年代，墙皮脱落、门脸破败，像是对七八万一平的房价赤裸裸的讽刺。黑咕隆咚的走廊一眼望不到尽头，每家每户门外附带一层铁栅栏，监狱似的向黑暗深处排布开来，电梯苟延残喘地爬上爬下，活动间发出刺耳的金属摩擦声，仿佛下一秒就要当场断裂。  
颜司卓对着褪色的门牌号确认了好几次，才拍响了西侧靠里的一道铁栅栏。  
约莫一两分钟过去，颜司卓刚要再敲，里面的门突然开了，一盆水毫无预兆地泼出来，颜司卓闪身一躲，仍然被淋湿了袖子，紧接着就是劈头盖脸的一顿臭骂，“说了不搬、不搬！别再来敲老娘的门！这破房子还涨房租，狗屎糊眼睛的东西敢来坑你奶奶——”  
许是看清了来人，尖细的叫骂声戛然而止，里面的女人抓着还在滴水的塑料盆，愣头愣脑地看着门外，隔着一道铁栅栏，像只困在笼子里营养不良的柴鸡。  
屋里散发出一股腐烂的臭鸡蛋味，颜司卓下意识皱起眉，他花费了几秒，从这个瘦到脱相的女人脸上隐约辨认出一点往日的轮廓，试探着问道，“秦姨？”  
女人明显一震，害怕似的缩了缩脖子，像是被这个称呼点了什么穴道，刚才的跋扈顷刻间荡然无存。她警惕地瞪着浑浊的眼，握紧门把手随时准备谢客，嗫嚅半天也没能说出完整的句子，“我不是……你、你……”  
“颜司卓。”颜司卓上前半步，并没有逼得很紧，“秦姨，我是小卓。”  
秦芳的眼神从迷茫到震悚几乎是一瞬间的事，她的身体打了个寒颤，然后笨慢而慌张地去推门，被颜司卓用一只手轻而易举地挡住，“你寄的‘礼物’我爸收到了，我来替他道声谢。这么多年没见，不请我进去坐坐？”  
秦芳咬住嘴唇，看起来挣扎了一会儿，声音紧绷地问，“你怎么找到这的？”  
隔壁的铁栅栏“呲啦”一声响，一个穿着背心裤衩的男人走出来，手里拎着垃圾袋，狐疑地朝这边打量了好几眼，逛逛悠悠地消失在了拐角。这种老式的居民楼住户多，流动性大，有生面孔不奇怪，但是颜司卓站在这种环境里，显得太过“衣冠楚楚”了。  
颜司卓抓着铁栅栏晃了晃，老旧的锁芯不堪重负地嘎吱作响，他低头看着秦芳，口吻很轻，但透着强迫式的坚定，“进去说。”  
迈进屋子的第一步，颜司卓就有点后悔。  
这里脏得实在不像一个女性Omega的栖息地，反倒像是什么聚众黄赌毒的窝点。他把秦芳端来的一杯水放在旁边，没打算坐下，视线环顾过四周，回头看向那个局促的女人，“秦姨，你变了不少，这些年就住在这种地方？”他点了点自己的眉骨，轻笑了一下，“要不是你这里被我小时候不小心砸的一道疤，我都快认不出来了。”  
秦芳是赵伟光费大力气讨来的老婆，当年喜欢得要死要活，颜司卓对她的印象还停留在白衬衫碎花裙的“女大学生”，而今只有五官轮廓还能依稀辨认出一点影子。那时候她怀着孩子，自从赵伟光进去就被颜世英扣在手里，精神状态很差，没多久就流产了。一个听声枪响都能吓得哆嗦的女性Omega，颜世英根本没放在眼里，等赵伟光蹲够几年，确定折腾不出什么风浪，就把她放了。  
秦芳无意识地缩到了墙根，在巴掌大的地界上尽可能拉开距离，垂着脑袋，目光时而瞟过颜司卓，又仓促地避开，“东西是我寄的，我……你怎么知道……”  
“快递公司的监控我查过了，发货前后一周内监控出现的寄件人没有任何问题，身份证都要刷卡录入，假信息骗得了人、骗不了系统。所以我就在思考，到底是什么地方出了问题呢。”颜司卓伸出鞋尖，踢了踢沙发旁充当垃圾桶的纸箱，上面印着很大的logo：行风快运。  
秦芳双手搓着裤线，好像跟那里有仇似的，用力到指甲泛白。  
颜司卓静静望着秦芳，露出一点志在必得的微笑，“其他一切正常，那么问题就只能出在快递员身上。秦姨，以前好日子过惯了，做起这种体力活很不适应吧？”  
“你到底想怎么样！”秦芳猛地抬起一双怨毒的眼睛，仿佛鼓起莫大的勇气，瘦得只剩骨架的肩膀突兀地耸起来，“老赵替颜世英兜了那么大的罪过，在里面关了十年、十年！你们还要害我们到什么地步！是要把我们逼死才甘心吗！”  
颜司卓摇了摇头，“应该是我问你，寄来那段录音，你想怎么样？”  
秦芳像是突然被人掐住脖子，徒劳地张开嘴，一时哽在原地。  
“我算过日子，赵叔马上出狱，我爸安排好了，要给赵叔‘接风’。”颜司卓很坦荡地说，“你们应该也知道，那段录音并没有什么决定性作用，但是不得不承认，如果你们把它交给警方或者媒体，会给我爸带来一些不小的麻烦。你们选择现在把录音拿出来，是有条件想要交换？”  
秦芳的双手不安地绞在一起，说给自己听似小声的絮叨，“老赵说了，颜世英不是什么好东西，等他出来没准会做什么。我们是光脚的，不怕你们穿鞋的，只要你们敢动手，我们就拼个鱼死网破……”  
颜司卓露出一点不耐烦的神色，“你们想鱼死网破，就不会寄录音过来。你们最好趁手里的东西还有价值直接提条件，能补偿的我都会考虑。”  
秦芳最终费劲地吞咽了一下，带着颤音说，“送我和老赵出国，保证我们的安全。”  
颜司卓几乎没犹豫，“可以，就这些？”  
秦芳尖声叫道，“你别想骗我！颜世英不会这么轻易放过我们！”  
颜司卓沉默了一会，不大自在地刮了刮鼻子，“秦姨，不知道你能不能理解，我做出的承诺只代表我个人，我管不了我爸，他同样管不了我。”  
秦芳有点发懵地问，“什、什么意思？”  
“意思就是，我爸会不会放过你们我不知道，但是按照他以前的风格，我是你们唯一的活路。”  
秦芳站在原地，像台过载运转导致死机的电脑，久久没有反应过来。  
颜司卓淡淡看了她一眼，在离开前留下一串号码， “考虑好了就打这个电话——录音原件给我，我送你们安全出国。”  
……  
颜司卓从颜世英家出来，坐进车里，心累得动也不想动。  
他在方向盘上趴了一会，用力揉了两下太阳穴，拿起手机拨通王晋的电话，发现对面居然是关机状态。他打开微信，给王晋发送道：我忙完了，现在回家。晚上想吃什么？我买菜回去，或者接你出来吃。  
呆坐半晌，手机“叮”地响起，颜司卓的心脏失重似的忽悠一下，他神经质地打开屏幕，却是一条卖二手摩托的垃圾短信。颜司卓回过神，低低“嗤”了一声，好像在嘲弄自己小题大做。  
暮云浮动，夕阳西流，刚起飞的客机在郊区的天空拖出一条长长的尾线。颜司卓发动车子，一脚踩下油门，驶向城市的另一个方向。


End file.
